Red Panda
Wartorn AU | Male | Red Panda | RainWing | Guardian Do not steal this dude!!! Red Panda, who goes by Red, is the guardian of the Ultradragon Plunder. He currently resides in Branchet, the Ultratown, with Plunder. Appearance In the Rainforest Division, no dragon has unique scales, unless they are the only member of their family. Every family has their own, unique pattern. Red Panda's family's scales are very similar to his namesake, the red panda's colors. His underscales are a pure, pure white, like snow. His head is this same shade of white, though with black markings, and his mainscales are a glistening ruby red, with more black markings running down his legs and back. His underwings are black as night, and almost look like the underwings of a typical NightWing, minus the signature silver scales imitating a night sky. His eyes are an odd greyish-red, though the red is very faint. Red Panda often wears one or two accessories at one time, though he has several in his possession. He sometimes wears a tiny leather pouch by his side, but usually he simply wears a gold locket shaped like a mint leaf, or a silver anklet on his right foreleg. His expression is always an amused smile, one that comes from dealing with the Ultradragon Plunder for a few years. He stands in a relaxed, but certainly not lazy, manner. Personality In the world of Wartorn, rules are everywhere. And they are important. But in Red's opinion, some are much more important than others, and he doesn't really enforce any rules he doesn't think are very important. He's okay if Plunder bends the rules a little bit, and only really worries if she breaks one and lands herself in trouble. Red Panda is mostly a chill dragon, and although he always trains Plunder the best he can, he is usually okay if she wants a quick break, because when she breaks, he breaks. He enjoys teaching her some things much more than others, but always makes sure he teaches her everything she needs to know. Red Panda isn't necessarily mean, but he's not completely nice, either. He would never insult Plunder, but he isn't afraid to let her know when she is being annoying. He sometimes ignores her, but usually regrets it afterward. He is easily humoured, and rather likes the Ultradragon he protects, even if he tries to hide it. Abilities History Red Panda hatched in the Rainforest Division, to Safari and Amazon, two very powerful soldiers in Forest's army. His father, Safari, named him Red Panda after finding that their family's colors were similar to those of the animal. He grew up as a typical RainWing, destined to fight for the queen, as everyone else did, with a few exceptions. But from what he heard, he didn't want to fight. He searched for another way, but to no avail. Until he overheard two dragons speaking about an organization. The Dragons Against Dictatorship. The DADs. At age six and a half, he ran off to join them in their quest to free Pyrrhia of the dictators. Relationships Name: text Plunder: text Trivia *text Gallery text He/Him • Red • Rainwing • Rainwing DAD guardian I have adopted this page! Please don't copy, use, or such without my concent!! Thanks!! Part of the Wartorn Au! Appearance His families scales are those mimicking a Red panda. Red, white, and black. Their underbellies are pure white, and the main scales are a glistening red. The face, which is usually white, is forced to have small pure black circular patterns flow over the scales. At last, their wings are a jet black, as well a few scales surrounding the circular scales on their neck and tail are black. Other than that, red. Personality Relatively lean with rules. To put it simply; he's much like (Ex) Queen Glacier. He cares about those close to, or allied with him and will take up any offers that may help. History Grew up like a simple Rainwing. He had no disabilities whatsoever. He joined the DADs at age 6 1/2 before he could become a Rainwing warrior, and has been with them ever since. Relationships Plunder: Name: Name: Trivia - Usually just called 'Red' because simply calling him 'Red Panda' could be confused for the animal. - He was named red panda because his father saw a resemblance in their family colour scheme to the animal. - Guardian of Plunder - Part of the DADs in the Wartorn AU Gallery Dragon Model.png Dragon Model.png Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Sbyman)